


Too Tall

by natashasbanner



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Patty is just too tall for Holtzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Tall

**Author's Note:**

> More Toltzmann fluff without plot and excuse for me to play with their height difference. Enjoy :)

“Baby, what are you doing?” 

 

Patty was standing in the kitchen, a book in one hand, mug of fresh coffee in the other when Holtzmann came shuffling into the room, still in her pajamas. Patty had greeted her with a sleepy good morning and went back to her book, ignoring the other woman’s movement’s around the kitchen for the most part.

 

That is until she came right up beside Patty and started bumping into her repeatedly and grunting. Holtzmann didn’t respond or stop what she was doing. 

 

“Again, what are you doing?” she asked again, not looking away from her book. 

 

“I can’t reach,” Holtzmann grumbled, clearly not all the way awake yet. 

 

“Can’t reach what, baby?” Patty looked away from her book, expecting to find her girlfriend reaching for something in one of the higher cabinets as per usual. 

 

She was not expecting to see Holtzmann on her tiptoes with her lips puckered and her eyes closed. She was using the counter to try and gain a little more height, but ultimately failing. Patty would have found it adorable if it wasn’t causing her girl so much annoyance. 

 

“Why are you so tall,” Holtzmann whined, sighing and thumping her forehead against Patty’s shoulder. 

 

Patty chuckled and leaned down to press a quick kiss to her forehead before setting her coffee and book aside. She had an idea that might cheer the other woman up and she hurried out of the room, much to Holtzmann’s displeasure. 

 

Patty returned moments later with the step stool that she kept in her library that Abby and Erin sometimes used to reach the books on the highest shelves. She sat it down in front of Holtzmann who was now bent over the counter with her head resting on her folded arms. 

 

“Wake up, Holtzy.” She said and gently nudged her into a standing position.

 

“I am awake,” Holtz argued, swaying slightly her words coming out a mumbled mess. 

 

“Sure you are,” Patty chuckled and put her hands on Holtzmann’s hips. “Hang on.” 

 

“What?” was all Holtzmann could say before Patty lifted her up and set her on the stool. Her eyes flew open when her feet were no longer on the floor, but she smiled, delighted when she realized what Patty had done. On the stool she was a hair taller than Patty and couldn’t be happier. 

 

“There you are,” she said reaching out and wrapping her arms around Patty’s neck. 

 

“Here I am,” Patty echoed, taking a step closer and pulling her girl flush against her. “You gonna kiss me or what?”

 

Holtzmann wasted no time closing the rest of the distance between them. They stayed like that, lips moving lazily together until Holtz jerked away suddenly with a gasp. 

 

“I could make stilts.” 

 

“I think the stool is enough.” 

 

“Gonna do it anyways,” Holtz said, scrunching her nose and quickly pecking Patty’s lips. 

  
“Of course you are.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @pattysholtzy.


End file.
